Denial and Other Fun Stuff
by beanrox
Summary: Several people talk and little gets done. Also, things don't turn out exactly as planned.
1. Love and Captain Oblivious

"You know she likes you, don't you?"

"She does not."

"Oh, come on man, even you musta noticed!"

"Gee, thanks, Evan."

"Yeah – if Evan knows it, it should be obvious!"

"Shut up, Bobby."

"Yeah, what he said!"

"You too, Evan."

"…I still don't see how you don't know she digs you, man. I mean, everyone else in the freakin' world knows it!"

"I thought I told you to shut up…?"

"Seriously! If Jean Grey had the hots for _me_, I'd –"

"Don't say one more word, Drake."

"Heh. Right. Shutting up."

"Or you, Daniels. I might be color blind with these things on but I can still see you good enough to hit you."

"…Also shutting up."

So, how'd you like it? Just some random thing that came to me at 2:59 in the morning.

Oh, and I own nothing but the dialogue need to make this.


	2. Rabbits! Why the Rabbits?

"You do know, I'm sure, that those rabbits aren't going to hurt you?"

"O – of course! I mean, jeez, they're, they're just rabbits."

"Which is why your eye is twitching."

"It is? Well, that's just because of lack of sleep!"

"Forge, buddy, you're a horrible lair."

"At least I can invent!'

"…I'm not going to say anything about that."

"Thanks, Roberto. Really."

"No need to get sarcastic on me."

"I'm fairly certain I can be sarcastic at a guy that's scared of _rabbits_."

"Who's scared ah rabbits?"

"Roberto is. It's a crippling fear of his, Rogue."

"_What!?_"

"Nahw, Rahberto, your, er, fear isn't any reason ta strangle Forge."

"It's not my fear!'

"You just keep telling yourself that and it'll all work out groovy."

"Yah want him to strangle ya or somethin'?"

"Yes, he does. It's a _crippling _urge."

"Oh, shut up."

"Now, don't yah'll start arguin' again. I'll have to suck ya dry. What the hell're you two laughin' at?"

"N-nothing, Rogue. Hahah…heh…"

"Y-yeah, what the groovy kid said. N-nothing…ahahaha…"

"…Oh, you two're sick!"

"N-now Rogue, I'm not sure I like that look in your eyes…"

"Don't touch me – I'm a student here still! Take Forge!"

"Gee, thank- gah!"

"R-rogue…calm down, please? Think of how young and innocent I am!"

"Huh. _Now _I know why Roberto has trouble with Rhane. And why Forge doesn't like rabbits. Weirdos."


	3. Ice Cream and Irritations

I don't own X-Evo, Marvel does. Nor do I own ice cream, annoying children, or much of anything, actually. But that, as they say, is another story.

"Please?"

"No.'

"Pleeease?"

"No!"

"Pleea--'

"(snikt) Both of you - shut up!"

"Yessir, Mr. Logan!'

"Shutting up!"

"Good."

"Please!?"

"Fine! Damn kids..."

"Bobby, what flavour are you gonna get?'

"Good ol' vanilla, Multiple."

"What about you, Mr. Logan?"

"Root beer. Without the root." 


	4. Tables and Eyebrows

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I don't own, so you don't sue. Coolio. _

_------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Pyro!"

"What de hell are you doin'!?"

"...Is that a trick question?"

"Petey, I _told_ you we shouldn't have gotten that wooden table."

"I know, comrade. I know.'

"Uh, mate? What're you doin' wit' me lighter?"

"Well, John, as me blowing it up would cause even _more_ destruction, Pete here will just crush it."

"I will?

"He _will!?_"

"Oui. He will."

"Erm. Hemhem. Of course I will."

"..."

"..."

"Pete...?'

"Yes?"

"Why aren't you crushing Pyro's lighter like a twig?'

"That's a very good question."

"..."

"..."

"_And?"_

"Hmm?'

"Aagh! Give Gambit dat stupid t'ing!"

"Uh, mate, I wouldn't --"

"Oh. Dear."

"..."

"..."

"I'm leaving now. Don't talk of this_. Ever again."_

"His...his eyebrows..were burnt...off..."

"AHAHAHAHAHAHahahahaahahah..."


	5. Toads and Cars

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_I own nothing. Not the X-men, nor a car. Surpising, right? _

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Are you imbalanced?"

"..._what?"_

_"_Well, you know, there's these rumours..."

"Pietro?"

"And Gambit...and Scott, too, but I think that's personal."

"Personal, huh?'

"Well, dude, you did wreck his car."

"Oh, yeah. I almost forgot about that."

"How could you -- the man nearly lost it...not to mention you nearly got your head zapped off!"

"You're gonna have to be more specific, Jubes. All the times me'n glasses over there fought...well, things get kinda blurry."

"...ah-huh."

"It was fuzz-butts' fault, anyway."

"Oh, it was _not."_

"If he hadn't teleported into the car, everything woulda been fine."

"Todd...you hotwired Scott's car."

"...And...?"

"You don't even have a license!"

"Neither do you."

"_That's not the point! _Stop laughing, Maximoff!_"_

"Now, don't blame Toad for everything that happens around here."

"I didn't!"

"It sounded like you were blaming me alot..."

"Frog boy - shut up! Pietro, you stop laughing before I have to paff you into the next dimension!"


	6. Guys and Innuendos

* * *

_I don't own, you don't sue._

_This is a slightly…racier chapter. Mostly because Gambit can't resist insinuating innuedos into everything. Long story._

"Go screw yourself, Alvers!"

"God, Summers, you suck!"

"I'm sure you'd know it, too, huh, _Avalanche?"_

"Wh-what!?"

"Listen, Gambit, you'd better get out of here before I –"

"'Fore ya what, _mon chere_? Do to me what you did to Rocky here?"

"Yes!"

"_Summers, shut up --!"_

"Sorry, Cyke, but I don' swing dat way."

"_Wha – what!?"_

" I _told_ you to shut up, but did _you_ listen? _Noooooo!_ You had to go and ruin it!"

"Y' two should listen ta what you're sayin' more."

"Shut _up_, Le Beau. Before I make you."

"For once, Summers, I agree."

"I'm sure you agreed last night – _ahh_! Not th' face! Not th' face!"


	7. Rumors and Men

I don't own X-Men. But then, you probably don't either. So fair's fair.

"Jubilee!"

"What!?"

"Didn't I tell you not to tell anybody?"

"I didn't!"

"That's not what I heard, kid."

"Logan, please. I _really_ don't need help with this."

"I'm jus' here t' watch, Red."

"Wolvie, ya gotta believe me, don't'cha?"

"_I_ don't believe you told Tabitha!"

"I _didn't_ tell Tabby! Amara told me she'd told her!"

"Then who told Amara?"

"Uh…that'd be me. But Tabby told Wanda _and_ Scott!"

"Jubilee, Scott already _knew. _He was _in_ the rumor!_"_

"Oh, yeah…"

"'M confused. What's this rumor 'bout, anyways?"

"You don't _know!?"_

_"Seriously!?"_

"No."

"And I thought _Scott_ was bad on picking up the latest news…"

"I _know!_ Guys are horrible at that, aren't they?"

"You said it."


	8. Pink 'n Fuzzy

"I have a bad feeling about this."

"Suck it up, Wagner."

"Yeah, Kurt. It's, like, fine."

"Famous last words."

"If you don't like it, fuzz-butt, lump it."

"Wanda, be nice. It's not Kurt's' fault he's…well, like, y'know."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. I don't like doing this either, you know."

"I know…but Storm said it would help us, like, bond!"

"Keety, why should _I_ have to bond with you two?"

"Yeah, good question. Why _does_ Kurt have to come with us?"

"I think Mr. Logan wants to torture him."

"Zat would explain the cackling…"

"He _cackled_? I like him already!"

"I think Storm, like, had a point. This might be healthy for y – us."

"If I don't get killed first, of course."

"You won't get killed unless I hex you."

"And, like, all that'd do is make you all frizzy."

"…I'm going to imagine you hadn't said that."

"He'd look like Sabretooth with a bad haircut if I hexed him, then, Kitty."

"Sounds like it, Wanda."

"Why are you two looking at me like that…? _Aggghh!"_


	9. Silence and Crashes

"Oh, dear _lord_."

"What? What'd they do – oh. My. God."

"Jean? Jubes? What're you two lookin'…at…ahahahaha!"

"That isn't funny, Rhane!"

"Yeah, furball! Wolvie's gonna kill 'em!"

"Och, he is nah!"

"Are you _blind_?"

"Jubilee, don't be rude."

"Thank ya, Jean. An' I'm not blind, thank ya verra much."

"Really? Because you _obviously_ haven't seen the – the – the –"

"Massacre?"

"Right. Thanks, Red. The total frickin' _massacre_ that happened to Logan's bike."

"Oh, he'll be _mad_, but he won't kill them!"

"…"

"…"

"…Would he?"

"Er, well…"

"Yeah. Yes, he most definitely would."

"Oh. Dear."


End file.
